Ferjer Wiki:Aktuelle nyheter i media
Trafikkmeldinger om ferjer: Fjord1.no Norled.no Ferja MF Svanøy støtte i kaien''' (14. juni) Ferja MF Svanøy, på sambandet Lavik - Oppedal i Sogn og Fjordane mistet motorkraften på vei mot kaien og skal ha kollidert med kaien. Nrk.no Snittalderen for ferjene er 25 år''' (17.juni) I Hordaland er snittalderen for ferjene 25 år. Nå vil Frp-politiker Helge André Njåstad at staten skal bidra til å fornye ferjeflåten. Bt.no Kraftig røykutvikling på ferje - passasjerane berga trygt i land''' (18. juli) Ferja måtte snu og passasjerane måtte setjast i land etter at det oppstod kraftig røykutvikling på ferja MF Melderskin som går mellom Leirvåg og Sløvåg. Nrk.no Ferje krasjet i kaia på Utne''' (25. juli) Ferja "MF Jondal" gikk med stor fart inn i ferjekaia på Utne like etter klokken 18.00 torsdag kveld. Hardanger-folkeblad.no Dødsfall etter fall frå ferje''' (26. juli) Ei kvinne i 40- 50-årsalderen er erklært død etter fall i sjøen i nærleiken av Sløvåg ferjekai i Gulen kommune. Firda.no Må til ferjekai nummer tre etter dobbeltrøbbel''' (26. juli) Ferjekai nummer éin trøblar, medan ferjekai nummer to har overnattingsgjestar. Dermed må ferja mellom Eidsdal og Linge heilt til Liabygda. Nrk.no Vil fjerne gammel ferje fra Randsfjorden''' (29. juli) Den 90 år gamle ferja Randsfjord er et populært stupetårn for badenymfer i Randsfjorden. Men nå må den bort. Nrk.no Ferje på plass mandag''' (2. august) Etter alle solemerker kommer et gammelt militært landgangsfartøy fra et privat firma i Harstad til Todalen mandag. Den skal fungere som ferje fram til vegvesenet får sin løsning på plass om fjorten dager. Driva.no "Ganske mykje trøkk" på ferjesambandet Hella-Vangsnes etter tunnelbrannen''' (6. august) E16 mellom Flåm og Gudvangen blir stengd ei stund, og dermed blir det auka trafikk på både Mannheller-Fodnes og Hella-Vangsnes. Nrk.no Ferjetrøbbel på Nordre''' (7. august) Ferja i rute 21 Skjelten–Lepsøya–Haramsøya er innstilt inntil vidare på grunn av tekniske problem. Det opplyser Norled onsdag. Smp.nom. video Vil ha ferjer mellom Gudvangen og Lærdal''' (8. august) Etter meldinga om at Gudvangatunnelen på E16 kan bli stengd i ein månad, meiner no ordførarane i Aurland og Lærdal kommune at vegvesenet må få på plass ferjesamband mellom Gudvangen og Lærdal. Nrk.no Branntilløp på Mortavika-Arsvågen-ferje''' (9. august) Det varsles om lange køer i Mortavika etter branntilløp på MF Stavangerfjord. Aftenbladet.no Varm sommer ga nedgang i trafikk''' (10. august) - Vi har hatt en nedgang i personbiltrafikken med Bastøferjene på 3,9 prosent i juli i år sammenlignet med juli i fjor. Moss-avis.no Pangstart på dagen på Lavik-Oppedal''' (11. august) Fleire bilistar har søndag meld om lengre køar ved ferjesambandet Lavik-Oppedal. No har dei fått trafikken under kontroll, seier Fjord1. Nrk.no Regjeringa lovar ferjefri E39 på Vestlandet - men no kan prosjektet bli trenert''' (12. august) Regjeringa sitt løfte om ferjefri E39 på Vestlandet har ført til full krangel blant dei raudgrøne. Partia er ikkje samde om kor bruene skal byggast. I verste fall kan naudsynte vedtak bli utsett til etter valet. Nrk.no Ferjetrøbbel gir ny kø''' (12. august) Redusert kapasitet på ferjesambandet Brimnes-Bruravik skaper kø mandag kveld. Hardanger-folkeblad.no Gratis ferje i Todalen''' (16. august) Det blir gratis å reise med ferje til og frå Todalen fram til ein køyrbar veg er på plass, det har Møre og Romsdal fylkeskommune vedteke. Liggekai for ferja MF Førdefjord vil bli flytta frå Halsa til Todalen, noko som gir moglegheiter for fleire ferjeavgangar til og frå Todalen. Driva.no Teknisk krøll stenger ferje ei veke''' (16. august) Ferjesambandet til Småge-Orta-Finnøya-Sandøya vert stengt til fredag 23. august. Årsaka er teknisk feil på MF Kvaløy. Smp.no Trailerhavari skaper ferjekø''' (16. august) Rett før klokka 13, havarerte ein trailer i det han var i ferd med å køyra om bord i ferja på Sandvikvåg. Det førte til at traileren vart ståande på ferjelemmen, og at ferja ikkje kom seg laus. Bilar som hadde køyrt om bord, måtte køyra av igjen, og venta på neste ferje. Ferja vart liggjande over ein time, til ein klarte å få traileren vekk frå ferjelemmen. Sunnhordland.no Siste reis for fergefolket''' (17. august) Ikke akkurat kø-tendenser da siste ferge la fra kai i Brimnes. Lørdag var siste mulighet til å ta seg over Hardangerfjorden med ferge. Klokken 14.30, en knapp halvtime før Hardangerbrua åpnet for normal trafikk, la fergen MF Sogn fra kai i Brimnes for siste gang med biler ombord. Bt.no Verdas første batteriferje''' (20. august) Lavik – Oppedal blir først ut med ferje med same teknologi som i berømt elbil. Firda.no Går saman for hyppigare ferjeavgangar over fjorden''' (21. august) Ordførarane i Sogndal, Luster og Balestrand vil ha hyppigare avgang og betre regularitet på ferjeavgangane mellom Hella, Vangsnes og Dragsvik. Nrk.no Rekordauke på Halsa-Kanestraum''' (21. august) Fjord 1 brukar ordet utruleg om den sterke trafikkauken i ferjesambandet Halsa-Kanestraum. Kapasiteten er sprengd og mange køyrer i staden ferjefritt om Sunndalsøra/Oppdal. Smp.no Brua tok 50 arbeidsplassar''' (21. august) Brua som er lansert som eit løft for arbeidsmarknaden i Indre Hardanger, opna med å slå beina under 50 ferjejobbar på Bruravik - Brimnes. Bt.no Ferje i ytre torsdag kveld''' (22. august) Torghatten Nord AS informerer om at ordinære ferjeruter gjenopptas i ferjesambandet Småge-Orta-Finnøya-Sandøya-Ona torsag 22. august klokken 21:15. Det blir MF Vengsøy som går inn i ruta, mens MF Kvaløy er på verkstedopphold. Rbnett.no Endeleg ferje til øyfolket''' (22. august) Den batteridrivne ferja MF "Hisarøy" vart i dag taua frå kai i Solund. Ferja skal koplast opp i kabelstrekk på den 750 meter lange strekninga Mjåneset – Hisarøy i Gulen kommune. Det betyr mykje for dei om lag 30 bebuarane på Hisarøy, som 1. september endeleg får ferjesamband til fastlandet. Firda.no Vil få krav om flere avganger med ny ferjekonsesjon''' (23. august) Antall ferjer over fjorden på Moss-Horten kan øke fra fem til åtte. Høgskolen i Vestfold har testet muligheten. Moss-avis.no Ikke mulig med åtte ferjer i Moss''' (23. august) Åtte ferger i drift på ruten Moss-Horten vil kreve tre ferjeleier på begge sider av fjorden. Det er det ikke plass til i Moss. Moss-avis.no Tankbil kom seg ikkje av ferja''' (23. august) Ein tankbil ville ikkje starte igjen då ferja frå Liabygda la til kai på Stranda fredag ettermiddag. Smp.no Uklart hvor lenge ferjen går''' (24. august) I følge Statens Vegvesen blir det offisiell åpning av T-forbindelsen torsdag 5. september. På deres nettside står det samtidig at ferjeforbindelsen mellom Skudeneshavn og Mekjarvik blir lagt ned samme dag som åpningen. Men hos rederiet, Norled som driver ferjesambandet har man ikke fått beskjed om at driften skal opphøre, selv om det nå er mindre enn to uker igjen til nedleggelsen. Karmoynytt.no Laustad- og Folkestadferja bumpa sammen''' (26. august) Litt over kl. 16.00 i dag støtte Laustadferja og Folkestadferja sammen i Volda. - Det var ingen alvorlige skader, hverken på biler eller personer. Den eneste skaden var at litt maling ble skrapet av. Smp.no Tre ferjer reduserte grisekøyring - men no er det slutt på ekstraferja''' (30. august) Behovet for betre ferjekapasitet førte til at Samferdselsdepartementet betalte for ei tredje ferje på den sterkt trafikkerte strekninga, men frå denne helga blir ordninga med tre ferjer på Lavik - Oppedal avvikla. Nrk.no Ekstraferje minska grisekøyringa''' (30. august) Etter at Fjord 1 sette inn ei ekstra ferje på Lavik – Oppedal, er stresset og snittfarten langs E39 redusert. – Med tre ferjer i timen stressar vi mindre. Eg ser ikkje på rutene lenger, seier Ledvin Nessestrand. Firda.no Om seks dager er det slutt''' (30. august) Klokken 11.30 førstkommende torsdag slippes de første kjøretøyene gjennom T-forbindelsen. Knappe syv timer senere legger fejren Fjordveien fra kai for aller siste gang i Skudeneshavn. Det opplyser rederiet Norled på sine hjemmesider fredag kveld. Karmoynytt.no